


Peppermint Mocha

by sandandstone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandandstone/pseuds/sandandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m Arthur."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Brunettepet for the beta. All mistakes remain mine.

The rain had been drizzling relentlessly throughout the day. But Merlin liked it. He had always found the patter of falling raindrops soothing. What he didn’t like was getting splashed by a car as he walked down the street.

“Fuck.” Good thing his flat was only five minutes away. Continuing his walk, Merlin started to daydream about the hot bath that he would definitely be taking later. Hmmm. A mug of hot mocha would be fantastic. He deserved that after a long day. Just as he could almost smell the luscious aroma, someone tapped lightly on his shoulder, startling him.

“Hey.”

Merlin had to do double take. It was _him_. Merlin was pretty sure that he should say something, but he was rooted to the spot, and it seemed like his verbal abilities suddenly went out the window. His mind was whirling with thoughts like, _I remember his glorious arse_ and _he’s my dentist who's had a VIP tour in my mouth_. Merlin couldn’t explain why but the latter bothered him. A lot.

“We met the other day? When you-"

“Oh, yeah, hey. Hi.” He really needn’t to be reminded of what happened.

“Yeah. I was hoping that you would tell me about Wales, but you ran away.” Dr. Pendragon shot him a teasing smile. But Merlin still wasn’t saying anything.

Ran away? He certainly did. not. run. away.

“Can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

To say that Merlin was dumbfounded was the understatement of the century. It didn’t help that Dr. Pendragon was looking intently at him and he wasn’t sure what to say. Okayyyy it was getting awkward.. So Merlin found himself doing a jerky movement that looked suspiciously like _nodding_ , following with a breathless whisper that might have sounded like a _yes_.

That whisper came out a little more eager than Merlin had originally intended but Dr. Pendragon was grinning and his slightly crooked tooth made him look ridiculously charming (how was that even possible?!). It was mesmerizing. And wow, utterly unfair.

“I’m Arthur.”

“Merlin.”

Arthur beamed at him, and Merlin’s knees nearly gave out.

**-The End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first story (yay!) and constructive feedback is welcome. :)


End file.
